The New Kagome
by EverGreenGlow
Summary: Kagome has a secret that shes trying to hide and as the final battle between Naraku is drawing to a close Kagome will find it even harder to keep her mouth shut. Discontiued
1. Chapter 1

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Kagome stared at the cloud deep in thought "there going to find out sooner or later, I guest it's just a matter of time before they find out that..." kagome's trail of thought had been broken by a silver haired half demon.

"Kagome! What ya doing? we got jewels to find"

"carm down Inuyasha! I'm Coming" she said in a slightly annoyed voice. They walk toward the well as and jumped in, they were surrounded by blue light as their feet touched the bottom of the well. They climbed out of the well to be greeted by the usual smiling faces. Sango, miroku, Shippo and Kirara had been standing there for 20mins waiting for Inuyasha to come back kagome, as They all shared a polite greeting they then set off to search for the sacred jewel.

They reached a small village and as usual miroku had told some phoney story to the owner of the largest house to get them a free meal and place to stay. Inuyasha had already started a fight with shippo about the last pickle which had ended with a very happy shippo and a very flat Inuyasha, kagome sighed as she noticed the miko Kikyo near by "I bet Inuyasha will be running off to her any minute now" she thought and as if on queue Inuyasha told everyone that he was going for a walk and left. They all stared at kagome with simplify in their eyes (they all knew that he was going to see Kikyo) "I think I'll turn in" said the young miko with a fake smile, they all said good night to each other as they all went to bed.

~~with Inuyasha~~

"She's close by" he thought as he wondered further into the forest, he came across Kikyo standing there with her soul catchers flying around her.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said in a gentle voice.

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to join me" she said not caring if he was there or not.

Before they could say anything else Inuyasha growled as he turned to face Kugura. "what are you doing here Kugura" as he put one hand on his sword ready to draw "I have come to pass on a message from naraku, he says that in one week he will take down the barrier around his castle so you will be able to find him easily". "WHY IS THAT THEN!, he leading us in to one of him traps again" Inuyasha shouted furiously, "I don't know his full intentions but I think he wants to finish it" and as Kugura said that she took out her feather and flu off saying one final thing "we'll be expecting you, Inuyasha".

~~back in the hut~~

It was morning and everyone had woken up including Inuyasha who crept in last night hoping he went unnoticed, kagome knew about this but decided to keep quiet about it.

Before they set off Inuyasha told them what happened during he's "walk". They all looked shocked about this not expecting naraku to lead them to his castle.

"So naraku finally wants to finish this" miroku said while staring at his right hand.

"It seems so, it looks like we'll have to spend our week wisely" Sango said as she thought of her brother.

**so what do you think of the first chapter?**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	2. Chapter 2

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

The morning after hearing the news about naraku they decided they would start their training; they had made it back to Kaede's village that morning.

Kagome was training with Kaede, trying to hit the target with her arrow, well miroku and Sango had gone back to Sango's village in hope to get some weapons and do a bit of training well they were there. Shippo and kirara were playing in the village and Inuyasha...............

"Kaede, where's Inuyasha?" kagome asked the old miko.

"I believe he has gone into the forest but I'm not to sure why" the old miko replied.

At the moment kagome dropped her bow and ran into the forest to search for Inuyasha.

~~in the forest~~

"INUYASHA!" she shouted at the top of her voice causing all the birds to fly away in fear. "i can't believe he just left without saying a word to me" she muttered under her breath, as she reached a clearing she noticed a the scent of two demons and approached carefully. As one them was about to talk she quickly hide in the bushes so she could listen to there conversation.

"Look i not doing cause I want to you no, but at a time like this i have no choice"

"So you want my help, I decline"

"WHAT, you came all the way here just to say "no", look it's not that I like you and probably never will I'm just asking that we work together just this once and then we can go back to killing each other, you got that"

"Fine if you're that desperate, I'll help you"

"Good, we'll meet up at Naraku's castle in one week"

And as he said that he left leaving him in the middle of the clearing, he turned around as he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha growled

Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha a curious look. "I can't believe he just asked Sesshomaru for help, he's never asked anyone for help let alone he's brother" kagome thought as she looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I guest you saw all that, well naraku keeps getting stronger so we need all the help we can get" Inuyasha said a bit disappointed with himself for asking Sesshomaru for help.

"Your right, we need all the help we can get" and with that she walked back to Kaede's village and Inuyasha soon followed.

~~back in Kaede's village~~

Kagome had gone back to shouting her arrows at the target while Inuyasha and miroku were training by fighting each other.

"Ha, beat you again monk, you honestly think you can beat me" he taunting, as he smirked at the monk who was lying on the ground.

"That was a lucky shot Inuyasha, you wont get me this time" miroku said as he pulled him self from the floor and ran full speed at the smirking hanyo, But the hanyo quickly brought he back to the ground.

"You were saying" Inuyasha said smirking yet again.

"At this rate they'll run each other into the ground before naraku ever gets the chance to" shippo said sitting outside the hut along with Sango and kirara. Sango nodded in agreement and went back to watching them fight; kagome turned to see what they were doing and let out a small giggle before going back to what she was doing. "Knowing them they'll be out there all night" kagome thought as she lunched another one of her arrows at the tree, and so they were well until kagome told him to "sit" to get him to stop.

The night seemed to fall so quickly and decided to go to bed early so they could make an early start tomorrow. Kagome was having trouble sleeping "what am I going to do? There going to find out I just know it" she thought as she snuggled into her sleeping bag trying to stop the cold air from reaching her. She let out a shiver as the wind blow onto her back, Inuyasha had noticed this (he was also awake) and took off the first layer of him kimono and gently pulled it over her shoulders. Kagome was slightly shocked by this and turned her head to see two golden eyes staring into her eyes, Inuyasha then turned away to try to not let her see him blush "she really is beautiful" he thought as he let his head move back to look at her.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said in a kind, gentle voice.

"Feh, just don't go catching a cold we got naraku to fight you no" he said trying his best to hold back a blush well he was looking at her. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes to drift off back to sleep.

**so what do you think? i added a bit of romace at the end, so please tell me what you think of chapter two ^-^  
**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Six days till their final battle with naraku

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked around to see everyone still asleep, and then her gaze turned to Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner of the room with his back against the wall. She noticed that he wasn't the first layer of his kimono "why is he....I remember now he gave it to me last night" she thought as she placed her hand on her shoulder and pulled off the shirt Inuyasha had given her. She giggled as she remembered how nice he was to her and neatly folded the shirt and placed in next to the sleeping hanyo. "he looks so peaceful when he sleeps" she whispered quietly as she leaned towards the hanyo her face was about 3cm away from his as she leaned in closer and closed her eyes........

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she backed away from the hanyo her face turning five shaded of red. "Was I going to kiss him? I mean the poor guy's asleep I couldn't possibly do something like that, what if he had woken up? He probably would have said something like "ewe, get away from me kagome you weirdo" kagome gave a sad look "Anyway there's no point Inuyasha's in love with Kikyo he hasn't got room in his heart for me."

Kagome decided to go for a walk to clear her head and walked quietly out the door trying her hardest not to wake anyone up.

~~in the forest~~

"It so peaceful" she said as she filled her lungs with fresh air, she continued to walk until she came to the well and stopped. "I haven't been home in weeks, maybe I could go home, I mean just for a short visit so they know I'm ok. Inuyasha and the others aren't awake either, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I was just there for a little bit." And as she spoke those last words she hopped into the well.

~~modern day Tokyo~~

Kagome pulled herself up and out of the well; it had been so long since she had been back in her own time. She smiled at her surrounding as she noticed her friends (along with Hojo) walking up the shrine stairs wearing rather strange outfits.

"Kagome!" all her friends said at the same time.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo what are you guys doing here?" kagome asked

"We came to see if you were feeling better, here I brought you some ointment from your rash" Hojo said handing her a small paper bag.

"Uh, thanks Hojo" kagome said a little bit confused. "A rash? I thought gramps would be telling them I've got the black plague or something stupid like that" she thought as she received the small bag "I guest gramps must be running out of diseases" she thought as she ran into the house and put the bag on the table and ran back out again.

"So what you wanna do?" kagome asked.

"How could you even ask that kagome, it's Halloween?" Ayumi said rather excited.

"It is?" kagome replied "I haven't been back so long I've lost track of time" she thought

"Don't tell me you've forgot, well you've at least got a costume haven't you?" Eri said.

Kagome stood there and thought for a minute "it would explain the weird costumes" she thought as she looked at them. Hojo was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie and a long black cape; he had his face painted white and was wearing fake fangs with fake blood around his mouth. While the girls where wearing matching bunny outfits which was just a leotard with fake bunny ears and a tail. "Wow, they defiantly don't look like SLUTS, I mean could they wear anything more revealing!" she thought as she mentally laughed at them "don't blame me when you're freezing your bunny asses off"

"Uh kagome, do you have a costume or not?" Yuka said getting a little bit impatient.

Kagome looked at her impatient friend "well I......um.....I'll go look in my room" she said and without hesitation and ran straight to her room. "What am I going to do I don't.......wait I know what I can wear" kagome thought as she entered her room.

Kagome came out of her room in a long red kimono she had planed on wearing on her birthday, (but was dragged down a well so never got the chance to wear it) it was covered with black and sliver flowers. You might think this is not the kind of thing you wear on Halloween but she was also wear black cat ears and a long black tail that just suck out of her kimono.

"Wow, you look great kagome!" Ayumi said almost screaming with anticipation.

"Looks like were ready, lets get going" Yuka said with a big smile on her face.

And just as they were just about to move kagome asked a question and they all had to stop, again "where are we going?" "Don't you remember kagome, the school has a party every year" Eri said wanting to get moving as soon as possible, "yeah, and if we don't get a move on we're going to miss it" Yuka said and grabbed hold of kagome's wrist and they all walked toward the school.

~~at the party~~

It was already 9pm! "Inuyasha's gonna be furious with me" kagome thought and all kagome had been doing all night is standing there with Hojo (who hadn't send a word since they had got there) while Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were chatting up some poor guys, who to be honest didn't look that interested in them.

But then the party took a sudden turn for the worst.

With no warning a huge two headed dragon demon crashed threw the side of the building!

Everyone screamed and run for there lives except kagome who just stood there in horror, "h-how did that thing get here? Did it come though the well?" she thought not noticing the huge dragon tail heading straight for her.

Then see shut her eyes and braced her self as she saw it in the last moment but new it was too late to move, but then her night in shining armour quickly picked her up and took her to safety before the two headed dragon could get her.

"Inuyasha!?" kagome said to the to the sliver haired hanyo.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha said softly as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Ah huh" she said as she nodded

"You know you could've told someone you were coming here, you know how worried I was about you?" he said but then the large demon started to attack so kagome couldn't give him an answer. He was still carrying kagome as the demon attack so was able to get them out of the way quickly and placed her down next to him.

"Inuyasha, he has two jewel shards in him right shoulder, it must of been how it got threw the well!" kagome told the sliver haired hanyo.

"Feh, he's as good as dead" Inuyasha said and with one big swop he sliced the demon in half and got the jewel shards and handed them to kagome who put them with the others.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you saved me, and I'm sorry for making you worry" kagome with the slightest blush.

"Feh, just next don't going off without telling anyone, you got that?" Inuyasha said turning his head to hide his blush.

"Uh huh" she said nodding and they got back to the feudal era and they all turned it for the night.

**so what do you think? the chapters seem to get longer as it goes on, so anyway please tell me what you think of chapter three ^-^**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	4. Chapter 4

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Five days till there final battle with naraku

Kagome woke up about the same time as everyone else and they all went back to training, well except kagome who was about to go back to her time to get changed out of her Halloween costume.

"This time try not to get your self killed" Inuyasha sarcastically.

"I won't and besides it's not like I dragged the demon out of the well to come and kill me!" kagome said in a voice that could send even the strongest demon running.

"Now, now, kagome shouldn't you be going to get changed, Inuyasha why don't we go back to training." Miroku said trying to stop the two from killing each other.

"Fine! Bye miroku, bye Sango, bye shippo...." kagome said then gave an evil stare to Inuyasha.

"Good bye Inuyasha" kagome said and then turned her head and walked towards the well.

"Feh, who needs her anyway" Inuyasha said and continued training with miroku (well it was more like beating him up).

~~modern day Tokyo~~

Kagome had changed into her normal green outfit and walked down the stairs to see everyone glued to the TV.

TV-news: our top story today, a local high school has destroyed! By something that the experts can only describe as a monster! The reports tell us that this "monster" crashed into the building causing millions of pounds worth of wreckage. The "monster" was found cut half, who or what did it is a complete mystery. Let's join jade on the site of this extraordinary damage! Over to you jade.

Jade: so far they haven't let us in to see the "monster" but we do have some new leads, they have found to strands of hair, one sliver and one black, our forensics team has examined them. We couldn't find the owner of the sliver hair it's he/she doesn't even exist! But we have found the own of the black hair, it belongs to a young girl called Kagome Higurashi [a picture of kagome comes up on the screen] the police are going to her house to question her or see if she even made it home.

They turned the TV off.

"Kagome are you alright that monster didn't hurt you, did it?" kagome's mom said a little panicky, she knew that kagome always faced dangers like this it the feudal era but after see it on TV like that it came to her as a bit of a shock.

"Its ok mom, Inuyasha rescued me" kagome said trying to comfort her panicking mom.

Kagome's mom calmed down and spoke to kagome slowly "well, what are we going to do? they said the police are coming around to see you" kagome's mom said as panic started to come back in her voice.

"I know, and I can hardly say that a hanyo with a big sword swooped down and killed it, they'll probably put me in a crazy house!" kagome said as she started to panic too.

"Looks like there is only one thing we can do" kagome's grandpa said and all eyes turned to him.

"Kagome, I insist you go live in the feudal era with your friends, well at least until this blows over." He said not wanting to let his granddaughter go.

"Wha?" kagome said she looked at him surprised; she had been planning to go live it the feudal era after she had finished school, but never had she expected this to happen. She sat there and thought it over a bit. "It does make sense, after all if I stay here I'll just be bombarded with questions and then when I tell them they'll think I'm nuts! I guess this is my only choice."

"Your right, I'll do it. But what are you going to say when they get here and find that I'll not?" kagome answered.

"Don't worry kagome we'll think of something, now go quickly they might be here ant minute!" kagome's mom said and kagome quickly ran up stairs and came back down with her big yellow bag.

"We'll miss you kagome" Sota said with tears running down his face, kagome gave him a big hug and slipped something in his hand then she ran towards the well giving one last wave to her family and jumped in the well.

Sota opened his hand and saw that kagome had given he some kind of paper ball, but it was too heavy to be "just" paper so he unravelled it. It was the sacred jewel, (well most of it) it was connected to a chain and then he noticed that something was written on the paper, it read:

Dear Sota,

I have given you the sacred jewel of four souls, Inuyasha's probably going to kill me for doing that but I know that it will be in safe hands with you. I want you to look after it, in other words DON'T LOSE IT! One day I might come back to get it, so promise me you'll keep it for me until then, give all my love to mum and gramps.

Lots of love

Kagome

"I will kagome, I will" Sota thought, as he put the jewel around his neck, with his tears still flowing from his eyes.

~~back in the feudal era~~

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed at kagome, they were sitting in Kaede's hut at the time, Sango, miroku, shippo and kirara where also there trying to take in what kagome just said.

"I told you! I gave the jewel to Sota!" kagome said getting angry due to Inuyasha's out burst.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT THEN HUH? Inuyasha said still furious.

"I gave it to him because I know he'll look after it, and in my time there are no demons to try and steal it so naraku won't get his hands on it. And besides it's not like his keeping it, when we've killed naraku I'll go back and get it. You ok with that!" kagome said trying to stay calm.

"That's very wise kagome, now we don't have to worry about the countless demons trying to steal the jewel." Miroku said, pleased with the choice she made.

"Feh, fine have it your way" he said as he stomped out of the hut and into the forest to go sulk.

"[kagome sighed] I guest I better go get him" kagome said as she walked out of the hut to drag in the sulking hanyo.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" kagome shouted as she wondered blindly into the woods.

She found a large tree in the middle of the woods and sat under it staring at the stars, "why does Inuyasha have to be such a dummy, anyway why does he have to make such big deal about me giving the jewel shards to Sota. Inuyasha can't you see that, I-I lov..."she said, "[kagome sighed] why do I even bother" she said again not noticing the sliver haired hanyo staring at her for the treetops.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a soft voice but not loud enough for her to hear him, his eyes followed her as she walked back to the hut and he shut him eyes and went to sleep.

**so what do you think? to be honest they haven't done much training really, well kagome hasn't, anyway please tell me what you think of chapter four ^-^**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	5. Chapter 5

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Four days till the final battle with Naraku

Kagome was woken by the morning sun (along with everyone else) and was just about to go back to training when Sango stopped her and called everyone else over to her. She was carrying a large bag and placed it on the floor, opening it, inside she had almost every kind on weapon. (N/A: their the weapons Sango and Miroku got from Sango's village in the second chapter)

"Wow, you must have every kind of weapon here" shippo said enthusiastically.

"Almost" Sango said with a smile, "I thought they might come in handing in our battle against Naraku"

"Yeah, these will be great Sango although I don't think I'll be able to use any of them" kagome said a little embarrassed by her words.

"Feh, it's easy, I'll teach you" Inuyasha said picking up two swords from the pile.

"Really, you will?" kagome said her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Uh...Sure" Inuyasha replied.

The two walked over to a large space as the others watched.

Inuyasha passed kagome a sword, took a few steps away from her and held his sword out ready to attack. He started to move forward but was stopped.

"Wait, aren't you going to show me how to swing it or how to defend with it or something? Shouldn't we fight after I know this stuff?" kagome said a little panicky thinking she mite get hurt.

"Look it a lot easier if you experience this stuff first hand, and besides it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Inuyasha said eager to get started.

"Well, ok, if you promise I won't get hurt" kagome said and stood in a stance ready to fight.

Inuyasha run towards her and swung his sword at her, she managed to block it (just) and it made a loud clash as there swords made contact. Inuyasha was finding it surprisingly hard to get a clear hit at her. "Why did I have to agree to this?!" kagome thought as she did her best to block his attacks.

"Kagome is really quite good" miroku said.

"I know it's hard to believe she's never used a sword before." Sango said agreeing with miroku.

~~Two hours pass~~

"Ok, I think that's all for today" Inuyasha said mainly because he was hungry.

"Good, I'm tired" kagome said relieved and handed her sword back to Sango before walking into Kaede's hut.

They all sat around the fire as kagome handed them each one of her home cooked meals.

Kagome sighed as she packed away her empty and pulled out a full one.

"Kagome, are you still hungry?" miroku said.

"Nuh uh" kagome said as she shook her head "it's for..." but was off by a growling hanyo.

A gust of wind caused the door to flutter open and soon after Koga walked in.

"What the hell are you doing her Koga?" Inuyasha said with his hand clutching the Tetsusaiga.

"What do you think mutt face? I'm here to see my woman" Koga said in response.

"y-your woman?! " Inuyasha said.

"Yes my woman you got a problem with that mutt face" Koga said as if it was the most of obvious thing in the world.

"Look she isn't just some property that you can own, and QUIT CALLIN' ME MUTT FACE!" Inuyasha said ready to slash him open at all given opportunity.

"Just face it mutt she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it" Koga said almost laughing at him.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said pulling out the Tetsusaiga and pointing at Koga, just as he was about to attack kagome stepped in.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" kagome said causing the sliver haired hanyo to plummet to the ground.

"Here Koga, why don't you take a set" kagome said as she handed Koga the bento box and put on one of her fake smiles.

"You're taking his side?!" Inuyasha said lifting his head from the floor, but kagome just turned head and went to sit down.

"So uh Koga what brings you here?" kagome said a bit annoyed by his presents.

He swallowed the last bit of food from the bento box and grabbed kagome's hands.

"Thank you kagome for that delicious meal, I have come to take you away from this disgusting mutt and be my mate." Koga said and with every word he said it just made Inuyasha angrier.

"YOUR NOT TAKING KAGOME ANYWHERE, YOU GOT THAT?" Inuyasha said furiously.

"Kagome's going to be my mate and you can't stop me" Koga said as he stood up and picked kagome up by her waste.

"Let me go, Koga!" kagome said hoping he would get the picture that she didn't want to be with him.

"But kagome don't you understand you'll have a much better life with me than you will with inutrasha over there" Koga said pointing to Inuyasha.

"He's not really going to take kagome away is he?" shippo said whispering into Miroku's ear.

"Don't worry Inuyasha would ever let Koga run off with her like that" miroku whispered to shippo.

"Hey! My name's Inuyasha not inutrasha, bastard!" Inuyasha said getting even angrier. (If that's possible)

"Koga Just put me down this instant!" kagome said trying to brake away from his hold.

"No! I won't let you go, you deserve a better than him Kagome you just don't realize it!" Koga said tightening his grip on her.

"It looks like he won't give into reason; kagome looks like I'll have to knock some sense into him" Inuyasha said sharpening his claws.

"Please, if ye must fight please do it outside" Kaede said looking up at the two rivals.

"Looks like we'll have to take this outside" he said putting kagome down and following Inuyasha outside.

They gathered outside the hut to watch the fight.

"Ok mutt the rules are simple the winner of the fight gets to have Kagome and the other can never interfere with her again" Koga said to Inuyasha.

"That's fine with me" Inuyasha said ready for battle.

"Wait, this is Kagome your talking about doesn't she have the right to chose?" Sango said in an attempt to stop them from fighting.

"Ok Kagome chose" Inuyasha said going along with Sango idea.

"Yeah, who do you love Kagome, me or that mutt face" Koga said desperately wanting an answer.

Kagome turned bright red as all eyes went on her "I-Inuyasha" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you say? You love that prick" Koga said in disbelief.

"L-Love?!" Inuyasha said almost in shock.

"Yes that's right Koga, which means that you have to leave me alone and stop trying to make me your mate." Kagome yelled at Koga, and with that Koga disappeared using his wind thing. (N/A: didn't know what to call it)

"Thank Kami he's gone" shippo said jumping onto kagome's shoulder, the sun had already set by then and they all made there way inside, well except Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter? Aren't you coming inside?" Kagome said as she came back out to grab the dog demon.

"Do you really mean that you love me?" Inuyasha said as he stared into kagome's brown eyes.

"Well uh I um" she said moving her head down to hide the blush "you see I uh" "oh just come inside already!" she said grabbing hold of the inu's hand and bring him inside to get some much needed rest.

"Alright then" he said smiling as the blushing girl brought him inside.

**so what do you think? sorry i haven't up-dated in awhile but anyway please tell me what you think of chapter five ^-^**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	6. Chapter 6

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Three days till the final battle with naraku

Kagome had found it hard to sleep last night so woke up a little later than normal; she was greeted by shippo jumping on her lap.

"Good morning kagome" shippo said chirpy as always.

"Did you sleep well kagome?" miroku worried "it's not like you to wake up so late"

"I just had a bad dream is all" kagome smiled although the dream she had was worrying her more than she had let on.

~~her dream~~

She was standing in a large secluded area in the middle of the forest; she shivered as an eerie mist rapped it's self around her body. A menacing laugh was heard in the distance, slowly getting louder, she couldn't make out where it was coming from, tormenting her with it's wicked laughter.

"WH-who are you? Show yourself!" she ordered in desperation, but it just continued to laugh, although a new sound was heard. It was quiet and so weak she could barely make out what it was.

"R...ru...run...quickly...b-before he gets you too!"

The voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper, she knew that voice from somewhere, it was the voice of someone very dear to her, someone close to her heart. The mist cleared and what she saw truly scared her, the monster known as naraku smirking with his hand firmly around Inuyasha's neck lifting him from the floor.

"Your time has come to die, Inuyasha" naraku laughed as his grip on the inu's neck tightened causing him to yelp in pain but then turned his attention to kagome instead.

"Young miko, hand over the jewel shards you possess, or I shall die along with this pathetic hanyo" naraku threatened as he inched closer to kagome. She stood there like a deer caught in the head lights, she felt like she wasn't able to do anything but then................

~~normal time~~

Kagome sighed thinking of how real the dream felt "thank kami it was just a dream" she told herself and continued talking with the others, she looked around the hut "there's something wrong with this picture" she thought as stared at the empty space where Inuyasha normally resides.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked

They all gave her their sympathetic faces but they all kept quiet not wanting to upset her.

"Oh, I see he went to see Kikyo again didn't he" kagome acknowledged.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, disappointed about how Inuyasha was acting.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go for a walk" she spoke trying not to show how upset she was, kagome walked out of the hut and towards the woods.

~~still in the hut~~

"I can't believe Inuyasha could do something like that! Doesn't he care about kagome feeling?" Sango yelled.

"He should just stop playing games and tell them who he wants to be with" miroku replied.

"Poor kagome, she tells him that she likes him and then this happens" Sango spoke

"I don't know how she puts up with him" shippo announced.

"Truly she is a saint" miroku agreed.

~~somewhere in the woods~~

Kagome stumbled threw the damp forest trying to gather her thoughts "I can't believe he went after Kikyo, again! I even told him how I felt, well not the conventional sense but he gets the picture." Kagome though "I guess I'm only a reincarnation of Kikyo, I mean why have me when you can have the real thing" she sighed "I guess not matter what happens I'll never be good enough for him"

**so what do you think? sorry this chapters is so short, so please tell me what you think of chapter six ^-^  
**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


	7. Chapter 7

**this is first story so please tell me if you like it or not, so........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or any of it's characters and never will :( **

Kagome sat next to a large oak tree, she couldn't let her mind stray back to inuyasha so she just sat their her eyes red from crying and tyred her very best to get to sleep. " no, I'm just going to sit here and feel sorry for myself, I'm going to see inuyasha one last time and then leave." she told herself while pushing herself to her feet and continuing walking through the forest.

she came across a small clearing where she found inuyasha and kikyo, she wanted to stay and see inuyasha but just couldn't help herself and ran as far away as possible tears streaming from her eyes.

"K-Kagome!?" inuyasha gulped as he look at the place where Kagome once stood, he was just about to go after when someone grabed him arm.

"Where do you think your going?" kikyo snapped.

"Let go of me kikyo i told you I'm in love with Kagome" inuyasha almost shouting at her.

kikyo silently let go of her former lover and disappeared into the distance.

inuyasha followed her scent to the sacred tree "this is where i first met Kagome" he thought to himself. Kagome was leaning her back on the sacred tree with her face buried in her knees, tears gently glided down her cheeks.

"Kagome i.."

"You what inuyasha?! You want me to stay out your way, You want me to leave you alone. Why can't just tell me straight?!"Kagome sobbed

"Kagome i love you" inuyasha announced

"W-What?! but you love kikyo, don't you?" she questioned

"No, you think i love that clay pot?!" inuyasha answered

"T-Then what were you doing out in the forest with her?" kagome commanded

"I was telling her that i don't want to be with her anymore but with you instead" and with Kagome leaped into his arms.

"I love you too inuyasha" she said as inuyasha placed his clawed hand on her chin and lifted it up so they could stare into each others eyes. Kagome smiled and rapped her arms around his neck as he rapped his around her waist and kissed, this one kiss was filled with all their love and passion. They stood there for a few moments until they finally broke away for breath.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kagome said gasping for air.

As she said that a small smirk appeared on the hanyo's face "i think i might know of something" inuyasha said as he brought her in for another kiss.

* * *

Two days till the final battle with naraku

The group woke up in Kaede's hut minus one miko and one hanyo.

"I guess those two didn't come back last night" Sango informed.

"yeah but where do you think they are?" Shippo responded.

" i suspect inuyasha is sulking in some tree and i guess Kagome must be in her time" Miroku responded.

"but doesn't Kagome come and tell us before she goes back to her time?" Sango replied

"And i thought she couldn't go back because of that demon escaping to her time?" Shippo added.

"Then where do you supose she is?" Miroku wondered.

"What if she spent the night out there alone, she might of got hurt or worse!" Sango worried.

"We'd should go find her " Miroku said

"agreed" Sango and Shippo said in unison, and they all went outside to search for Kagome.

**so what do you think? sorry for another short chapter, please tell me what you think of chapter seven ^-^  
**

**please review and please tell me if you have any suggestions **


End file.
